Rose Hathaway: Head Canon Collection
by Samwysesr
Summary: What is it that makes Rose... well, Rose? Here you'll find a peek inside the mind of Rose Hathaway via a collection of head canons. Some are in drabble form and some are just brief musings.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've been posting quite a few head canons on my Rose Role Play account based on prompts submitted to me by my followers. One of them sent me a message pointing out that they were actually drabbles, so I decided to post them in a collection here for anyone who might be interested to read my take on the inner workings of what makes Rose tick. _**

**_For those of you who are unfamiliar with the term 'head canon', it is an idea, belief, or aspect of a story that is not mentioned in the written work itself, but is accepted by the reader._**

* * *

▼ - Childhood head canon

Rose's hostility towards her mother can't be passed off astypical teenage rebellion—the bad feelings she harbors began a long, long time ago. When Janine left her at the Academy, Rose was full of confusion—she didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she knew it had to have been something pretty bad. Why else would a mother leave her child all alone among a bunch of strangers?

Not even four years old, she couldn't figure out why her mother had given her up, all she knew was that she missed her terribly. At night she would attempt to muffle her sobs in her pillow, longing for the lullabies her mother had often sung in her native tongue. She had not understood the strange wordsbut she'd thought they were beautiful, simply because she loved the lilting sound of her mother's voice.

As time passed, she slowly acclimated. She stopped crying out in the night for her mother, knowing it was futile—and when she had nightmares, it was Alberta Petrov who came running, anxious to soothe her fears. It took a full year for her to face the fact her mother wasn't coming back, and as soon as that realization struck, Rose formed a protective shell around her heart.

By the time Janine did show up—many years later—to check on her daughters progress, Rose just didn't care anymore. Her memories of the mother she had adored had been locked away, buried deep inside her heart, and she refused to let them out again. She knew that if she did, it would break her heart all over again when she watched her mother walk away without a second glance—and she refused to shed one more tear over the woman who had abandoned her.


	2. Chapter 2

▼ - Childhood head canon

When Rose was five years old she got her first real lesson that not all mothers were as distant and uncaring as her own.

When Lissa's parents arrived to pick up their children for winter break, Rhea Dragomir noticed how sad her daughters friend looked, and upon learning that the child would be left alone without family at Christmas time, she immediately informed the headmistress that little Rose would be spending the holidays with them.

From that moment on, the Dragomirs treated Rose as if she were their own daughter, and included her in all their family outings. They always remembered her on her birthdays as well—something her own parents failed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

▼ - Childhood headcanon

Rose never told anyone about the daydreams she had when she was a child, because she knew no one would understand. While her classmates indulged in childish fantasies about ponies and dinosaurs, what she thought about was something much more realistic. She dreamed about having a real home and a family—and she dreamed about meeting her father.

She had never really thought much about having a dad—not until she saw the way that Eric Dragomir doted on Lissa. Seeing the way her best friend's father treated his daughter with such love and adoration, she started to wonder where her own dad was and why he'd never taken an interest in her life. She spent hours imagining what he might be like—at that point she knew absolutely nothing about the man, and since she hadn't seen her mother in years she had no way of learning the things she wanted to know. So it was only natural that the father she imagined took on certain aspects of the one man who always made a point to single her out and shower her with extra attention—the man Lissa consider an Uncle, Victor Dashkov.

He was the person who's smile always brightened when she entered a room—the one who's soft, cultured voice was always filled with fondness when he spoke to her. He always made time to quiz her on her studies and to praise her accomplishments, and he gave her small, meaningful gifts whenever the opportunity presented itself. In fact, Victor treated her the same way Eric treated Lissa, which made her wonder if he might be her real father. After all, it would explain why he—a Royal Moroi, rumored to be in line for the throne—went out of his way to be nice to a dhampir child. She began to search for similarities between them, like the fact they both had thick, dark hair or the way they both loved donuts, and each new resemblance she noticed filled her with happiness. Wishing with all her heart it were true, she even made a point to be nicer to the man's daughter on the chance they might be sisters. When he was diagnosed with Sandovsky's Syndrome, she locked herself in her dorm room and cried for hours, devastated that the kind, caring man she believed to be her father was inflicted with such a horrifying disease.

As she grew older and the rumors of her real father—an unnamed Turkish Moroi—reached her ears, she reluctantly put away her childish fantasies. Accepting the fact Victor wasn't her father hurt—every time she looked into his jade green eyes or heard the fondness in his voice when he said her name, she couldn't help but feel a pang of longing for her lost dreams. At the time, she had no way of knowing that in the future, he would use her as a pawn in an attempt to get to Lissa—she only knew that her hopes of a happy family had crumbled away, just when they finally seemed within her reach.


	4. Chapter 4

- Food head canon

If anyone ever asked Rose what her favorite food was, she would reel of a list of random things like brownies, pepperoni pizza, or maybe donuts. She does love those things—but the thing is, none of them could be considered her absolute favorite thing to eat.

She would never, ever admit to anyone—except Dimitri—that the one thing she can't get enough of is the very dish she'd teased Christian about back at the Academy. Whenever she finds out he's preparing it—and yes, she is not above quizzing her boyfriend to obtain the information—her mind kicks into gear and she starts figuring out ways to get her hands on some without Christian's knowledge. Her usual method is to enlist Dimitri to—reluctantly—distract his charge while she sneaks into the kitchen to grab the leftovers, and so far, it has worked like a charm.

Each time she does it she tells herself it will be the last time—she knows her luck won't hold out forever and that eventually Christian will catch her in the act. But all it takes to break her resolve is Dimitri coming home from work with the lingering scent of Christian's meatloaf clinging to his clothes. When that happens all her good intentions fly out the window, and she tells herself just one more tasteand she'll be satisfied forever.

(Anyone want to make a bet on how successful she will be in controlling herself?)


	5. Chapter 5

⌂ Cooking head canon

When Rose and Dimitri first started living together, she was determined to learn how to cook. Knowing that Dimitri had been raised in a home where his mother always provided deliciously cooked meals, she wanted to be able to do the same thing for him. Despite his protests that they should share the kitchen duties, she was stubborn and insisted it was her job as his girlfriend to handle the cooking. So… she bought cookbooks by the dozens, spent hours watching cooking programs on TV, and even asked Olena and Christian for lessons in how to prepare the dishes she knew Dimitri loved.

Her efforts were all… unsuccessful to say the least. She didn't have the patience necessary to learn. When the bread took too long baking, she would simply increase the temperature on the oven, not understanding why it would then turn out burnt on the outside and raw in the middle. Precise measuring was a waste of time to her, so she'd add ingredients as she saw fit, growing frustrated when things ended up too salty or too spicy. More often than not, her culinary creations ended up in the trashand they ended up ordering pizza.

Still… she's determined to learn. And when Rose Hathaway sets her mind on doing something, it gets done, no matter how many attempts it might take in the long run.


	6. Chapter 6

- Family head canon

When Rose fell in love with Dimitri, she accepted the fact they could never have children together. Although she felt guilty for depriving him of the chance to fulfill his dreams of becoming a father, she actually thought that it was probably for the best since their line of work was dangerous.

The problem was that after they had been together for a year or so, something within her… changed. Whenever she saw a mother holding a infant close, or saw children playing, she got the strangest ache, deep in the center of her chest. It took her a while to realize that the pain was actually a sense of profound longing, and it took her even longer to accept that she—Rose Hathaway—ached to hold a child of her own. She wanted to have Dimitri's baby—to gaze down at its tiny face and see the perfect blending of both their features. She wanted them to have a family together—something she had never had but always craved.

She knew it was completely impossible. Dhampirs couldn't procreate together—which meant the ache she felt would never go away. She forced herself to hide the grief she felt, not wanting Dimitri to see it—it was pointless to upset him over something that couldn't be changed.

She should have realized that sometimes miracles do happen, especially when massive amounts of spirit are involved.


	7. Chapter 7

: Any AU head canon (modern, school, medieval, and so on)

Back at the Academy, Rose spent a lot of time thinking about what life might be like if she gave up being a guardian. She fantasized about Dimitri sneaking her off the Academy grounds and running away with her, taking her back to his homeland. Of course she had never seen the small town—at that point—but her mentor had described it in such vivid detail that she could picture it quite clearly in her head. She saw them settling down in a little cottage and living a normal life, far away from the constraints and demands of their society. They would find normal jobs, growing old together—safe and content in anonymity.

In her mind, that alternate life in Siberia would be heaven on earth—it would enable them to be themselves… free to be happy and in love, putting each other first instead of the Moroi.


	8. Chapter 8

■ - Violent head canon

When her bond with Lissa disappeared, Rose thought she would never have to worry about the heavy burden of spirits darkness again. Unfortunately for her, she was very, very wrong.

Her temper—which was always volatile even before the bond was in place—is still hair trigger and unpredictable. At times she swears she can still feel traces of the dark side of Lissa's magic coursing through her mind. It is a feeling she recognizes—after all she did live with it for a quite a while—making her wonder if when the bond dissolved a part of the darkness got somehow trapped inside her. When she gets irritated, she can feel it taking root, making her prone to explode over the most trivial matters—stupid stuff that she would normally laugh at, like Christian making a snarky quip or Dimitri teasing her for being messy.

She's discovered the best way to combat the episodes is by immersing herself in a grueling workout—sparring with Dimitri always does the trick, especially when they end their training with an intense, aggressive lovemaking session.


	9. Chapter 9

Æ Monster

Sometimes, lying in bed at night with Dimitri's strong arms holding her close, Rose finds herself unable to sleep. Thinking over her past actions, she contemplates how things might have turned out if she'd made different choices along the way. More often than not, her thoughts turn to Russia and how close she'd come to changing her mind that night on the bridge, even after how hard she'd fought against him. If he'd only said he loved her as opposed to saying he wanted her, she would have given up everything—even her soul—to be with him. What plays at her mind the most are certain things he said or did when he was a Strigoi that directly counter the belief that he was incapable of seeing beauty and feeling emotion.

Because he had told her she was beautiful. And he had mentioned love, even if he didn't realize it.

Those two things—plus the knowledge of how to save a Strigoi's soul and restore them—worry her. She wonders if she will ever be able to look at a Strigoi and see it as a monster—if she will be able to kill without hesitation—now that she knows there's a way to save them… now that she knows that somewhere, deep inside their icy, emotionless state, a part of what they once were lives on.

She knows that sooner or later, she'll be put to the test, and she dreads it. Because she knows that when push comes to shove, the chances are she'll hesitate—and lose her life in the process.

* * *

_**A/N: Before I get a ton of PMs and/or reviews claiming this entry isn't plausible, Let me share this with you—when I posted this head canon, a smart assed Anon sent in the following comment:**_

Anonymous ASKED:

_That headcanon you just posted is completely full of shit. Strigois cant seebeauty or have love. You__** need to read the books.**_

_**This was my answer to them, and to anyone who questions how I came up with this particular ideal:**_

_Actually, I have read the books—numerous times. I practically have them memorized. Perhaps you need to re-read them, since you apparently missed two tidbits RM snuck in there that countered the belief that Strigoi were unfeeling and unable to seebeauty._

_From Dimitri's poison pen letter to Rose in SB:_

"Your refusal to join me in eternal life **and love** leaves no other course of action, and I can't allow someone as dangerous as you to live.

_And also from SB, Dimitri speaking to Rose:_

"You're **beautiful** in battle," said Dimitri. His cold voice carried to me clearly, even above the roar of combat. "Like an avenging angel come to deliver the justice of heaven."

_Those two statements make my head canon entirely plausible. Perhaps they do feel love and seebeauty, they just do it in a completely different way and/or can't recognize the emotion for what it is._


	10. Chapter 10

_** : Sleep **_

Back at the Academy, sleep was something that Rose never seemed to manage to get enough of. Between the early morning training sessions with Dimitri and being dragged in to Lissa's late night rendezvous with Christian through the bond, she spent most of her time in an almost sleep deprived state. Once the bond dissolved, she _thought_ she might actually develop a somewhat normal sleep schedule, and she was right—for a while. Completely content, she falls asleep wrapped in the strong arms of her Russian god, feeling safe and secure. Even on the nights when Dimitri's reoccurring nightmares wake them, she has no complaints—she simply cuddles up close to him and whispers soft, reassuring things until they both drift back to sleep.

It's the nights when Dimitri has a late patrol or has to work a double shift that torment her. Those are the nights when she _can't_ sleep, haunted by the image of him falling in the cave. She tosses and turns for hours, fighting back the urge to call and check up on him, telling herself that she's overreacting. When he finally comes home and crawls into their bed, pulling her close to his broad chest, she clings to him with relief. Snuggled up against him and listening to the sound of his heart beating, she is able to relax and close her eyes.

Only then can she finally fall asleep, but before she does, she always remembers to say a silent thank you—to whoever might be listening—for bringing him home to her, safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Prompt: Waiting**_

* * *

Rose has never been known for being a patient person. She's a 'do-er', and once a decision has been made she doesn't want to wait a single minute, preferring to jump straight intoaction. In fact, the very _idea _ of having to hold back and await results drives her up the wall, making her irritable and stressed.

She _knew _that having a baby took nine months, but seeing as how she and Dimitri would never be able to have children, the length of time just didn't mattered to her—it was something she honestly just never really gave much thought to.

That is… until _she_ turned up pregnant. That was when she realized exactly how long a woman had to wait to see her baby and hold it in her arms. When that happened, she was _forced_ to learn the meaning of the word patience—because she discovered that nine months is a _hell_ of a long time when you're the one that has to do the waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Prompt: Promise_**

* * *

When Rose found out she was pregnant, she went through a vast range of emotions. First was shock and disbelief, because she knew—without a doubt—it was completely impossible. Dimitri was the only man she had ever had sex with, and dhampires can't procreate together. Those fleeting thoughts and feelings quickly turned into anger; it was obvious the hospital had made a mistake—an extremely cruel one at that. She fought against the urge to lash out—wanting nothing more than to punch the nurse in her smug, smiling face—as the woman insisted there was no mix up.

That was when the deep, gut wrenching sorrow hit her, draining away her anger in an instant. Because she wanted it to be true, more than anything. She wanted to have Dimitri's baby—to feel a life that they created together out of love growing inside her; to watch her body change and swell as the baby matured. She wanted to prepare a nursery for their child, and to go shopping with Lissa fortiny baby clothes—and it would never, ever happen.

When they drew more blood and ran the tests again—this time under Dimitri's watchful eye to insure there were no further mix ups—and they came back positive, she felt the first faint flickers of hope deep inside her heart, but at the same time, it was mixed with a considerable amount of… well, terror. As much as she wanted a baby, she had absolutely no idea how to be a mother, and the more she thought about it, the more anxious she became.

Dimitri—as always—calmed her down, reassuring her with soft words, stressing that there was nothing to be afraid of—that she would be a wonderful mother, and he would be right there beside her, helping her every step of the way. It went a long way to alleviating her fears—although it didn't completely banish them—because he did have the best mother in the world and she figured that was enough to counter her own parentless childhood.

Lying there, watching as he dropped his head to whisper to her stomach in soft, barely audible Russian, Rose made a silent promise to the tiny miracle inside her. She would do everything in her power to make sure it had the most perfect childhood imaginable. She vowed that she would always be there for it—no matter what—and that it would never, ever feel unloved or unwanted. Because she knew firsthand how painful it was to be abandoned—not to mention, how long it took to get over the years of resentment that built up. She would make damned sure that her child knew how much it was cherished, each and every day of its life.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Prompt: Promise (part 2)**_

* * *

****The Promise mark that every dhampir receives upon graduation is an ever present testament to what most members of Moroi society believes to be their sole purpose. It represents their vow to protect the Moroi no matter what—even at the cost of their own life. Rose always accepted that without question and was proud to receive her own tattoo after completing her trials.

But when she stares down at the wedding band on her finger, she knows that the promise she and Dimitri made to _each other_ on their wedding day means so much more than the small mark on the nape of her neck. Some promises need not be etched on the skin, because they are branded with something more indelible than ink on a far more important place—the heart.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Prompt: Insanity**_

* * *

At several different times in her life, Rose faced obstacles that seemed completely insurmountable. Each time it happened she was positive that she would never come up against anything harder than whatever hurdle it was that stood in her way. Again and again, she was proved wrong, because every time she managed to clear up one predicament, something even _more _ difficult sprang up in its place. Still, she managed to conquer them all, even when it came to finding a way to bring the man she loved back from the dead.

Now, looking back, she sees how wrong she was all those times before. Yes, those things were all horrible, but compared to the latest issue she faces—one that will never, _ever_ go away—all those other things seem almost easy. Because _nothing_ in the world could be more difficult than watching someone you love suffer; to have to standby, unable to fight the battle on their behalf no matter how hard you might want to. All she can do is try her best to keep her best friend calm—something that is next to impossible when the girl in question happens to be a queen and faced with stressful situations on a daily basis.

Attempting to help Lissa fend off the insanity that spirit leaves in its wake—without the bond—really _is_ the hardest thing she's ever done. She just hopes and prays that this time—like all the times in the past—luck is on her side.


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt: Time_

* * *

Rose has a very bad habit of running late. It's not _quite _as bad as it used to be back at the academy, but that's only because she has a living, breathing, 6'7 alarm clock sharing her bed.

Still, even with Dimitri waking her up every morning—and he's smart enough to start trying to rouse her at least 45 minutes before she has to be up, giving her plenty of time to grumble and beg for 'just five more minutes' of sleep or cuddling—she is always running behind. He's always dressed and out the door at least twenty minutes before he has to be somewhere, leaving her half asleep, grumbling and huffing, chugging a coke as she tries to remember how to turn the shower on—something that's rather difficult to do when you can't seem to open your eyes.

It's not something she _means_ to do—she just has absolutely _no_ concept of time in the morning when she is still bleary eyed and groggy and half asleep. By the time she remembers to even _glance_ at the clock—and she always thinks she's got plenty of time since she got up early—she realizes that it's time to leave, and she hasn't even gotten dressed yet.

It's a good thing that her charge is well aware of her habitual tardiness and shortcomings in the promptness department, otherwise she'd totally be screwed. Lissa may gently chide her about it from time to time or tease her when she comes running in with her hair unbrushed and her buttons askew from getting dressed in a rush, but the young queen realizes it's something that's probably never going to change so she doesn't hold it against her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Prompt: Urge_

* * *

Everyone knows that Rose has control issues. She is impulsive and prone to acting without thinking, often giving in to whatever urge that hits her at any given time. What _no one_ realizes is that she actually shows a lot more restraint than anyone gives her credit for.

After having to hide her feelings for Dimitri for such a long time, now that they've gone publicand their relationship is out in the open, she has a _really_ hard time keeping her hands to herself. All she has to do is look at him, or hear his accented voice from across the room, and she is instantly filled with the overwhelming desire to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until she is breathless.

Which isn't really advisable when they are both in—say—a council meeting guarding their charges.

At times like that she does her best to fight off the desire that fills her and to remain professional—something that is extremely hard to do when her mind suddenly fills with images of his strong, muscular body naked in their bed. Usually by the end of the meeting, she has fingernail marks imprinted in her palms from clenching them tightly at her sides—her way of distracting herself from the giant Russian temptation on the other side of the room—a method that seems to be working for her since she hasn't jumped him while they're on duty.

Well, not yet, anyway. There's always tomorrow though.


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt: Alliance_

* * *

Although Rose and Christian argue and clash over pretty much everything, there is one thing that they are in complete agreement on—the need to keep Lissa as calm and stress free as possible.

Both share the same deep, lingering fear that one day something will set the young queen off and the darkness will gain the upper hand, taking Lissa away from them forever. So from time to time, when their worries get the best of them, they call a truce, putting their heads together in an attempt to figure out ways to alleviate the ever growing pressure that the young Moroi has faced since ascending the throne. Usually their planning sessions end up with them bribing—well, more like threatening„ because let's face it, neither one is exactly diplomatic—the Queen's secretary, demanding the poor woman rework Lissa's overbooked schedule to keep it as light as possible on the days when she seems on edge.

The funny thing is, despite the fact that at their beginning of their alliance they both make promises to stop their constant squabbling—and they both really do _try_ not to fight in Lissa's presence—eventually, one of them slips up. A smart assed remark is made that the other just can't resist answering, and just like that, the gloves come off, and the fighting begins all over again—at least, until the next time that their love for Lissa brings them back together.


	18. Chapter 18

_Prompt: Torture_

* * *

Some nights when Rose is sleeping peacefully, wrapped in Dimitri's arms and reaming pleasant dreams, a strange thing happens. One minute she'll be splashing through the waves at a beach—or whatever setting her dreams decide to form—and the next thing she knows the dream has shifted, the sound of the surf replaced by pleading cries, and the sun and sand replaced by four walls that are disturbingly familiar. In the blink of an eye she feels the intense pressure in her skull as Kenneth forces air into her head again and again, the agony of him stealing her breath away, leaving her gasping and choking. She feels every agonizing second of the torture that took place in that horrid little cabin, and more often than not, she wakes up with a scream on her lips, her body shaking and drenched in sweat.

She tells herself that it's just a sensory memory of what she experienced the night Victor had Lissa kidnapped from the academy, but deep down she just doesn't believe it. Because when she wakes up, for just a few, brief seconds, she could almost swear she senses her best friend doing the exact same thing, and she _sees_ a tiny, barely discernible glimpse of the young queens bedroom echoing through her mind. Each and every time it happens, without fail, the next day Lissa is pale and tired looking, with dark circles under eyes that are haunted by memories of the past.

She's keeping the whole thing a secret though, not sharing her suspicions with anyone. Because if a tiny sliver of the bond does remain, it means that she can still help drain away the darkness—and if she can help Lissa cope with the ever present press of spirit, even just a little, it's worth every second of terror that she experiences in those dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

_Prompt: Critic_

* * *

Out of all the things that irritate Rose—and the list is a mile long—the hardest thing for her to ignore is the way Moroi society judges her. Most of the Royals don't weigh the good she's done against the bad, they just make a snap decision based on one thing and one thing alone—her relationship with another dhampir.

She could tolerate it if they thought she was unfit to guard Lissa because of her past actions or even due to her age, but when they whisper—always at a level where she is sure to hear it—that her involvement with another Guardian makes her an undesirable choice, she has an _extremely_ hard time keeping her composure. She knows it's just a matter of time before their snide remarks push her too far, and she snaps, lashing out at whomever the critic might be—not giving a damn that they are a Moroi, or that she is sworn to protect them. When it finally happens, and she has the person pinned against the nearest wall, she'll tell them politely that loving Dimitri isn't what makes her a poor choice to guard the Queen—it's her hair trigger, ever present temper.

Then she'll introduce their arrogant nose to her fist a time or two, up close and personal.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Prompt: Judgment**_

You would think after all of the snide comments and looks of disapproval that Moroi and dhampirs have shown with regards to her relationship with another dhampir, Rose would be more tolerant than most where unusual pairings—like say, a Moroi and a human—were concerned.

You'd be very, very wrong. It actually _disgusts _ her.

She can admit that Adrian and Sydney make a good looking pair, and she'll even acknowledge that Sydney's uptight, anal retentive personality gives her ex-boyfriend the stabilizing influence he so desperately needs, but when it comes right down to it, she doesn't approve of the relationship.

She _does_ realize how hypocritical that is, and she knows her gut reaction is based on 18 years of having it drummed into her head that such a coupling is completely taboo, so she's _really_ trying to come to terms with it and to overcome her revulsion at the idea—but it's hard. Still, she'll keep trying until she overcomes her prejudice, because she doesn't want to pass judgment on her friends—and she knows better than anyone that you just can't help who you love.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Prompt: Lies**_

* * *

Rose is excellent at hiding what she is feeling from the people around her—the way she kept her love for Dimitri under wraps for such a long time is proof of that. She's even gotten better at hiding her anger away behind the stoic guardian mask she finally mastered. So no one—except Dimitri, of course—realizes how much it infuriates her to hear people speculating about Adrian Ivashkov and his extended absence from court.

Every time she hears some spoiled Moroi suggesting that he finally lost his mind and had to be locked away, or snidely commenting that Nathan Ivashkov must have checked him into rehab, she has to fight back the urge to physically lash out at them. The only way she's managed to refrain from making them retract their slanderous lies is by memorizing the face and name of each and every person she's heard spreading rumors against her friend. This may seem like a strange form of anger management, but it works; it's actually just a tactic she uses to hold the anger at bay for the time being. She knows that eventually, she'll be able to take action against them, making them eat every hateful word, and that's enough to mollify her.

She's just biding her time, waiting for the day the Moroi traitors behind the attack on Jill are caught and the truth of Adrian's whereabouts can finally be revealed. When that happens, she plans on making every single one of the gossip spreading Moroi scum apologize to Adrian's face under threat of bodily harm—and she can't help but hope that at least a few of them resist so she can punch them in their smug, condescending faces.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Prompt: Trend**_

* * *

Rose has made a real effort to get to know the other members of Lissa's Royal Guard, and though she doesn't particularly _like_ all of them, she does respect them and their dedication to keeping her best friend safe.

At first it was hard to get the uptight guardians to loosen up around her—even though she's a guardian too, she's also a young, attractive female and is best friends with the Queen—but through sheer determination, she eventually wore them down. Now most of them are comfortable enough with her to actually act friendly when they see her around court—and they've also started to ask her questions about what she does when she's off duty.

It's really not surprising that most of them are extremely curious about her personal life—in other words, they wonder how she manages to be in a committed romantic relationship while still being an active guardian. She answers their questions with complete honesty, because she feels it is important for her fellow guardians to see that it _is_ possible to have it all—and she hopes that eventually, the trend will catch on and that more dhampirs will make an effort to find love.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Prompt:**__**Stranger**_

* * *

Although Rose is happy that she's finally getting to know her father, she can't help but feel a little sad too. Even though they are extremely alike and get along for the most part, he _did _miss out on her childhood, a time when she really needed him. Because he entered her life so late in the game, she worries that no matter how much time they spend together, they will never be able to bridge that gap.

It frustrates her that Abe just can't seem to grasp the concept that his frequent questions about the years he missed make her prickly and standoffish, because there's not much she can tell him, and the inquiries only remind her of all the things she missed out on. She has no stories of childhood birthday parties with her mother or trips to the zoo—once she was delivered to the Academy, she was essentially an orphan. Alberta Petrov was the one who taught her to tie her shoes and helped her learn to read—not Janine Hathaway—and she was the one who came running in the night when nightmares about her mother leaving her behind had her screaming out in her sleep. Later on, when she got older, it was Lissa's mom who taught her the things a young girl needs to know about makeup and boys and the importance of self-worth. But no matter how many times she mentions those things, Abe seems unable to process the fact that Janine is as much a stranger to their daughter as he is.

She is really trying to put aside all the anger and resentment that has built up over the last eighteen years, but deep down she knows that a part of her will always harbor a grudge over being deprived of the family she longed for as a child. And no matter how hard she tries, when people ask her about her family, Eric and Rhea Dragomir are the first people who come to mind, followed closely by the memory of Alberta wiping away her tears and softly singing her to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Prompt: Accent **_

* * *

Rose Hathaway does not like reading—and she really has made an effort to change that. She's tried for Dimitri's sake—because it _is_ one of his favorite past times—accompanying him to bookstore after bookstore and scouring the shelves for anything that might hold her interest, but in the end, he always ends up with an armful of books while she remains empty handed. The entire problem is that reading… just bores her. For her, it's an effort that almost seems like work—and that's the _last_ thing she wants to do with her free time.

Having said that, she's discovered that she actually doesn't mind books if _she's_ not the one doing the actual _reading._ One of her favorite things to do on their joint days off is to pack a lunch and go for a picnic in one of the many formal gardens that are located throughout the court grounds. They always go when the sun is high in the sky, and as soon as their lunch is finished, Dimitri pulls out one of his battered paperbacks and stretches out on the blanket, waiting patiently for her to assume her favorite position—snuggled up against him with her eyes closed, basking in the warm sunlight.

As soon as he begins reading, she loses herself—not in the story, of course; if you were to ask her whether the hero of the tale was Hop-along Cassidy or Wyatt Earp she'd have absolutely no idea—but rather in the soft rise and fall of his beautiful, musical accent and the low, husky sound of his voice. Slitting her eyes open, she watches as his normally somber face fills with excitement over the things happening in the story, and slowly she finds herself falling into the world his words weave, her brain twisting them into her own fantasy of the old west. Surprisingly enough, she never imagines herself as the heroine saving the day, but instead she sees herself as the damsel in distress, waiting for her handsome Russian cowboy to ride in and save the day.

On those sunny, lazy days, listening to the man she loves, watching the childlike joy that fills him as he shares his westerns with her, Rose Hathaway actually _does_ enjoy reading—even though she would never, ever admit it in a million years.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Prompt: Judgment**_

* * *

When Rose was recovering from the gunshot wound that almost took her life, she spent quite a bit of time imagining what she would do to Tasha Ozera if she were given the chance. The punishment she'd inflict varied from day to day, but one key factor never changed—it was always _extremely_ violent, ranging from a slow pain filled torture session to feeding her to a group of starving Strigoi. However, on the day of Tasha's sentencing, all her bloodlust for vengeance faded away with four little words.

Life imprisonment in Tarasov.

Thinking about her visit to the dismal, hope forsaken prison, Rose felt something she never in a million years would have expected to feel in relation to the woman who had framed her for murder and shot her—a rush of overwhelming pity, so powerful that it brought tears to her eyes. As she stood in the courtroom, her eyes locked on Tasha's horrified expression, the memory of her first glimpse of the free-spirited woman laughing with snowflakes in her hair as she skated around the pond flashed through her mind, and Rose realized that the court's judgment was a hundred times worse than anything she could have ever come up with on her own. She bowed her head, hiding away the tears that broke free and slid down her cheeks, not wanting to explain that she was crying for the memory of a woman she'd once respected and considered a friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Prompt: Memories_**

* * *

On the day Rose graduated from Saint Vladimir's, if anyone had asked her if she thought she would miss the Academy, she'd have looked them in the eye and laughed in their face. She'd just spent the last year—with exception to her… 'vacation'… in Russia—under virtual house arrest, unable to do anything other than train, attend classes and go to church, so as far as she was concerned, the sooner she put the school behind her the better. But if you ask her that question now—and catch her in a moment when she feels like being truthful—you'll get a different answer entirely.

Now that she's a guardian out on her own, when she looks back on all the years she spent at Saint Vlad's and the memories she made there, she realizes it's the only real home she's ever had. When she was there she hated the sprawling campus with all its hidden nooks and crannies, but now she looks back on it and realizes what a truly beautiful place it was and regrets never having really taken the time to appreciate it. Not to mention the fact that the students and faculty were the closest thing she had to a family for the majority of her life, and she misses them—all of them, even that pompous ass Stan Alto—and she hopes that one day soon Lissa will find a reason to go back for a visit.

(Hopefully taking her hotheaded boyfriend with her so that his handsome Russian Guardian will make the trip too—after all, one of her fondest memories is of a certain tiny cabin, and she'd really, really like to relive that memory a time or two.)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Prompt: Morality**_

* * *

Rose never really put much thought into religion. She went to the services offered at Saint Vlad's simply to spend time with her best friend—and later on to sneak peeks at her handsome mentor. A time or two she latched onto something that sparked her interest—like the history of Saint Vladimir and his faithful companion Anna—but those instances were few and far between; for the most part she usually just daydreamed the entire time she was there, not really paying attention to what the priest said..

That is, not until after Dimitri was restored from being a Strigoi.

After witnessing _that _particular miracle with her own two eyes, she started listening a little bit more—and not just so she could quote back the meaning of the service to Dimitri, although that did happen once or twice. It was mainly because she'd seen his soul restored to his body from wherever it had gone upon his Awakening—and because she knew first hand that there was something waiting on the other side.

Still, she can't really grasp or get behind the concept of organized religion—after all, the good book said 'judge not lest ye be judged' and it seems to her there was an awful lot of judgment in the church and in the Alchemists—and she refuses to believe that one belief was right and all others completely wrong. Instead of staunchly following one belief, she simply chooses to embrace the concept of a universal higher power known as God that is good and kind and loving.

As far as she's concerned, you just have to do your best to be a good person and admit any mistakes you might make along the way. Since that morality is the basis of practically every religion, it seems to her that making a distinction between them is a pointless waste of time and energy.

(And yes, she's even started praying—especially when Dimitri is sent out on a mission without her. She figures that after all the shit they've been through, having God on their side can't hurt.)

* * *

_**A/N: In reviewing the head canons in this collection I notice several editing errors where there is no space between words. Please know that when I enter these I copy and paste them from my tumblr blog and there are spaces between each and every word. For some reason system reformats the document—I really wish they would fix that damned glitch—and I will have to go back and correct these errors when I have some free time. :o)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Prompt: Revenge**_

****There are certain things that drive Rose to distraction, completely shattering her already meager self-control—and it probably isn't a surprise to hear that each and every one of them concern a certain tall, handsome Russian guardian. The scent of his skin with a lingering hint of his after shave always does it, and so does that special, heartbreaking smile that he reserves just for her—but mainly there is one particular _look _ he gives her that pushes her to her breaking point. When Dimitri Belikov stares at her, his eyes intense, arching one dark brow while clenching his jaw, it drives her absolutely _wild—_because it's the look he gives her that always precedes an extremely intense session in the bedroom.

The problem is, lately she's noticed that he's begun giving her _that _ look at completely inappropriate times—like across the table at one of Lissa's formal dinners, or when they are both on duty—when he knows she can't do anything to relieve the intense need for him that instantly consumes her when she sees it. She's not stupid—she _knows_ he's doing it intentionally, to test her control—and because of that she's really, _really_ tried to ignore the look and the desire it ignites in her. She's even let him get away with claiming innocence when she confronted him about the problem, pretending to believe him when he acted like he had no idea what look she was talking about—because after contemplation, she's decided that a little turnabout is only fair.

She's biding her time until the next Royal council meeting to get her revenge, and she knows _exactly_ what she's going to do to get it; she even has the perfect outfit in mind. In fact, in playing out her little plan, she'll actually be killing two birds with one stone, since Lissa always pesters her about her boring guardian wardrobe. Several times the queen has suggested modifying the ensemble and wearing a dress with the uniform blazer instead of the plain slacks and shirt that she usually wears—so that's exactly what she'll do. To please her charge—and distract her boyfriend—underneath that standard, boring jacket, she'll wear a certain little black dress that's been hanging in the back of her closet—cleaned, repaired and waiting for just the right occasion.

And just in case that's not enough to push _him _over the edge, right before the meeting starts, she'll lean up and whisper in Dimitri's ear that she 'accidentally' forgot to wear _anything_ underneath the dress, then give him an innocent smile.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Prompt: Illusion**_

Once upon a time, Rose's sleep was frequently interrupted—much to her irritation. In the beginning, she absolutely hated it, positive that each time it happened she would wake up drained and exhausted, which was the last thing she needed considering she had to get up at ungodly hour for training—and she was already seriously sleep deprived from Lissa's little midnight trysts.

As time passed and she slowly got used to the bizarre concept that the unusual dreams didn't actually affect her sleep, her irritation at the encounters faded and she actually kind of enjoyed them—although she never admitted it. Even then, she never thought that she'd miss the dreams if they were gone—and she never really stopped to appreciate how much painstaking effort went into weaving those fantastic dreamscapes in an attempt to please her.

Not until she stopped having them.

Now, she would give just about anything to have Adrian interrupt her sleep with his illusions again, because it would mean that she finally had her friend back—even if it was only for the length of a single spirit dream.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Prompt: Epiphany_**

Sometimes random thoughts pop into Rose's head making her take a long hard look at things, considering them in an entirely new light. It almost always happens unexpectedly, completely out of the blue, and it usually concerns some small problem that's been lurking in the depth of her subconscious, poking at her like an itch she can't quite reach.

That's what happened the first time Lissa had everyone over for a private holiday dinner. Glancing around the table at the faces of her friends—and feeling a pang of sadness for the faces that were missing—Rose had an epiphany that filled her eyes with tears and made her quickly excuse herself from the table before they broke free and embarrassed her.

In that moment, she realized that sometimes the closest families aren't the ones tied together by blood, but the ones created by love, mutual respect and friendship. She'd spent years longing for a family, not realizing or appreciating that she'd had one right there all along, staring her in the face and waiting for her to acknowledge it.


	31. Chapter 31

_**prompt: Order**_

Some people—like Dimitri—live by the old adage 'everything has its place'. They like for things to be neat and in order; the bed is always made, their laundry is always folded and put away—not crammed in a drawer in a rolled up bundle—coats are always hung up—not draped across a chair— and things are put back where they belong as soon as they are used—as opposed to being left wherever it's convenient. They like their living space to be immaculate and completely clutter free.

The flip side to that coin… are the people like Rose Hathaway.

She rarely makes the bed—because in her opinion there is honestly no point to it when you're just going to unmake it again in a few hours—her dresser drawers are an overflowing mess, and her side of the closet they share makes the Russian cringe with its unorganized, half hung up clothing.

All in all, she is the complete opposite of her boyfriend, leaving things scattered about without consciously meaning to. Within a few hours of her arrival home at the end of the day, their neat, tidy apartment looks like a tornado came through. Dirty dishes are left on the counter, empty Coke cans litter the coffee table and her work clothes are strewn about, tossed on the floor wherever she happened to remove them. When Dimitri brings her attention to the mess she's made, Rose is always apologetic and promises to try harder to be a little less messy—and she really does _mean_ to—but for some people, neatness just doesn't come easy, and no matter how hard they try, they just can't stick to it.

(Luckily Dimitri loves her enough to overlook this little flaw—and the fact she has an extra special way of making up to him for her messiness probably doesn't hurt either.)


End file.
